ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Streaker (War of Games)
Operation: Streaker is the fifth episode of War of Games' first season and the fifth entry to the installment. Briefed of what his mission is on the Rook Islands, Nathan prepares himself for the coming journey to the island chain. Once he's on the North Rook Island, Nathan's ordered to adapt himself to the environment while trying to look out for hints of the bioweapon on the island. While doing so, Nathan encounters some of the many things the island can offer. From stray pirates and their outposts, animals that are out of their place, as well as a local tribe that may have important things to tell to the adventurer. The episode airs on the 4th of August, 2017 and is succeeded by the Definition of Insanity. Plot Main Story The episode starts with the view of an alarm that shows the time of 4:59 AM. After several seconds, the alarm winds one minute up and the alarm unleashes a loud noise that wakes up the slumbering Nathan Drake. Surprised, he tries to shut down the alarm only to end up getting his head hit by the edge of a table. Nathan groans in pain while getting up, shutting down the alarm whilst rubbing his head. Nathan then asks himself if Six knows of what a good night sleep is. Nathan then goes to have a shower. After finishing his shower, Nate goes to wear a new set of clothes. While doing so, suddenly the door to his quarter opens and Karen Bowman appears whilst saying that she's there to check on Nathan. Her words are interrupted when she sees a half-naked Nathan who is equally surprised (and terrified) at her. Karen immediately closes the door and gets out, muttering sorry in the process. While this happens, two operatives that are walking down the hallway, George Haggard and Kure Galanos, see as the event unfolds. Karen, with wide eyes, sees Haggard and Galanos awkwardly stopping their "morning walk" and staring at her. Karen gets a hold of herself and tells them in an assertive manner to walk away and there's nothing to see there. Kure nods and complies, although she has a small expression of humor on her face. Haggard on the other hand, is clearly holding his laugh back. He still complies however, and the two eventually continue their march. Shortly after that, Nathan opens the door and tells Karen that she can come in, only for her to tell him that it's alright for her to be outside. Nathan then asks her of what she's intending to do. She responds by saying that she wants to check on him, if he's still asleep or no. She then continues by saying that in thirty minutes, Six is expecting him and TF 141 in the control room, where she is going to debrief them. Nathan repsonds, telling her that he'll be there earlier and she can expect him to be there in no time. Karen then nods and walks down the hallway to the control room. Nathan returns to the room and gets himself prepped up for a minute. He then goes out of his room and sees Karen who is still visibly walking down the hallway. Nathan yells out to her, telling her that he's ready and asks if she can lead him to the control room. Karen turns around and nods. After a few minutes of walking, the two arrive at the front of the control room. There, Bayman is reunited with Drake and gives him a "hug" the moment he sees him. Nathan awkwardly responds by tapping his back. Bayman backs off when Karen tells her to stop messing on him and act like a child. Bayman delivers a moderate laugh and tells "Commander" Karen to let a fan do a favor to him. Nathan does not understand him, but Bayman tells him that he'll be watching his back on the Rook Islands. So if there are any "stray militiamen" or wild animals, he'll be there to slaughter them. Nathan thanks him, but tells him that he still can hold things by himself out there. After saying that, Haggard and Galanos once again coincidentally pass through Drake and Bowman (as well as Bayman). Immediately seeing the two, Karen tells them to "f*ck off", but Galanos responds by saying that it's the first time she sees Karen "sh*tting" herself. Haggard continues by telling her to relax and let them have a "little" laugh. Besides, they won't tell anyone about it. Bayman however, intervenes and tells them that now they know and they don't have to go crazy about it. He then tells them to enter the control room in an angry manner, in which Haggard responds by saying, "Yeah, yeah." Kure and Haggard then go to the control room, followed by Bayman who tells Nathan that he'll be seeing him later. Karen and Nathan later do the same thing. Taking a seat in the control room, Nathan sees that there aren't too many members of the task force. Karen then tells him that the Task Force was once only composed of seven of the best members Rainbow has among a hundred or thousand other operatives. Nathan asks where the operatives are, and Karen responds that after several incidents and disavowments, the group cleared out their name after being framed. After doing so, Six let them disappear like wind and considered them to be honorably discharged. Karen continues by saying that only one of the members is back, and he's back for this occasion. Nathan asks who, and Karen responds by telling him to wait and see. In a matter of minutes, the Director of Rainbow, Six herself, enters the room. The moment she enters the control room, every soldier stands up, facing her. One of the operatives, Jill Valentine, delivers a loud order to all the members of the task force, alongside Karen and Nathan to pay respect to Six. After doing so, Six tells them to sit down and walks up to the podium that's provided on a stage right in front of three large monitors in the room. Following him is a man garbed in dark clothes that make him impossible to be identified. This man attracts the attention of some operatives who engage in small chats asking who the hell is the man. Stepping up the podium, Six then tells the team of their mission and objectives on the Rook Islands. She tells them that they'll be heading to the island chain in an hour after the debrief, and their main objective is to locate the bioweapon, "Nova Six" and retrieve it. Their secondary objective is to try and decipher the identity of the individual known as the "Horseman", as well as eliminating the pirates residing on the island. Six also informs that instead of a month, she has changed the mission time to five days as intel states that the Horseman will arrive in five days. After saying so and opening a question-and-answer session, Six presents the operatives a "reward" for the mission. Six signals the man that's been following her to step up the podium. The man dramatically steps up the podium and checks the microphone. After doing so, the man lets out a breathe and takes a look at the operators that are seemingly suspicious with him. In an instance, the man then speaks, telling them to just "chill the f*ck out" before revealing himself to be the leader of the original Task Force 141, Captain John Price. The operators immediately get surprised and clap and cheer for him. John smiles and tells the team that he has accepted Six's offer to rejoin TF 141 just for this mission. He informs that the rest of the original "taskmasters" had also been offered, but as far as he knows, the others wanted to "save the last for the best". He also says that he has been suspecting the "Horseman" that they're facing now might be a familiar figure from the past. And after a few more words from the legend, he then invites the "special agent", Nathan Drake to the podium. Nathan gets the same amount of cheer as the one received by John, and informs them of his purpose and mission on the island, why he's recruited, and the fact that they may miss him after the mission's over. After finishing his words, Six steps in again and tells Task Force 141 to gear up within a minute and load up supplies and such to the dropship on the hangar bay. They soon disperse and get out of the room, doing what Six says. Nathan heads to the armory while Karen goes another way. Nathan asks if she's coming or no, in which she responds by saying that she'll be the mission coordinator and she's going to the hangar bay. In the armory, Nathan is confused in what he'll be bringing, with the other operatives getting their hands on their specialized weapons. Bayman approaches him and surprises him, telling him to choose whatever gun he wants to. Nathan tells Bayman that he used a wide assortment of weapons in the past but he's pretty confused with the many guns the armory has to offer. Bayman asks him of what he usually uses, and Nathan tells him that he uses his brains, fists, ropes, and guns from beaten mercenaries. Another soldier, Dusty, who is getting a machine gun near him, asks Bayman to mind his own business as he's getting sick of his fanboyism, which slowly degenerates into unprofessionalism. Nathan tells him to calm down and let him be. Besides, not all soldiers need to be ultra-"hard". Bayman thanks him and shortly after doing so, he looks at his clock and tells Nathan that he remembers being needed somewhere else. Bayman then heads out of the armory while getting an MP-443 Grach from the armory, waving Nathan good bye on the way. Nathan shakes his head, with Dusty telling him that the moment Nate's there, Bayman has been acting childish. In the past, he was dead serious and never tolerated failures. Nate tells him to let him be, as maybe he needs something to do in order to vent out whatever problems he's having now. Dusty however, responds by informing him that no one knows of his past, and in turn, his problems. He's just in the Rainbow Initiative because he's the best Spetsnaz recruit in around 2005. Nate then nods in approval, and says that they haven't met each other. The two then introduce themselves to each other. After that, Nathan gets out of the armory, with Dusty asking him if he really needs a gun. Nate tells him that he'll get one from a pirate. Dusty smiles and shakes his head. Getting to the hangar bay, Nathan sees Bayman finishing doing something which Nathan perceives as loading supplies and other stuffs to the cargo of the plane. Bayman sees that Nathan's still unarmed, but believes that he can handle well out there. Nathan asks him of what he's doing, and Bayman tells him that he has just finished up loading the cargo of the ship. Nathan says that there are still more things to load on, but Bayman responds by saying that he's just "done his part". Bayman then tells him that he can enter the plane if he wants to and wait for the others. The two then enter the plane, engaging in a conversation until the other members alongside Karen and Captain Price arrive. Karen, inside the ship, tells the team to get ready for the mission and pray for the best there. Nate then asks the team if one of them's gonna lead the good-luck prayer. The soldier, Kimble "Irish" Graves, decides to take the position as the prayer, stating that he doesn't really care if there are any atheists or non-believers there. After praying, Six's voice is then heard throughout the ship, telling the crew to get their seatbelts on, and in 60 seconds they'll be going up the air. And after one minute, the pilot of the ship, Jennifer "Wedge" Hawkins is told that it's clear to take off. The plane then flies into the skies, heading to the Rook Islands. Time-skipping several hours later after the plane's take-off, the plane then lands on the North Rook Island, where most of the members that were asleep (including Nathan) wake up and get ready to get on the island. Nate wakes up and says that at least this time, his sleep's interruption isn't too bad at all compared to the morning alarm. Nathan and the others then get out of the plane, with Karen exiting the plane last. Once everyone's outside, Karen orders them to set up a camp and get the equipments running. In minutes, the soldiers and Nathan do the said thing with tents going up and many advanced equipments running in the field. After that, Nathan and the others are ordered by Karen to enter the largest tent in the camp she considers the "Mission Room". There, Karen tells the operatives of the things to do. Nathan on the other hand, is ordered to try and "infiltrate" the island, identifying potential threats and perhaps getting some intel on the way. When he asks of why can't they just use drones, the operator, Delford "Iraq" Wade says that while they do have smaller drones to use, they're ground-based and are hard to maneuver on the island's terrain. Plus, the smaller drones, called the "Snake Drones" are still in prototype stages. But before Iraq can finish his statement, Nathan stops him and tells them all that he'll be going then. He is then given a map of the North Rook Island before getting out and "familiarize" himself with the island. Walking around the island, Nathan sees all but clear plains, some lush rainforests, and beautiful beaches, in which he stated that if this island wasn't fiilled with drug-addicted pirates, it'd be a good choice for his family's vacation next year. In the process of familiarizing himself, he is attacked by multiple wild animals, such as a Thylacine (which shouldn't have existed on the island), several buffalos that he accidentally pissed off, and others. And after surviving getting assaulted by a crocodile, Nathan inadvertedly discovers a nearby pirate camp, which is apparently the same camp that was shown in the same episode. There, Nathan silently infiltrated the camp, taking down the pirates without the knowledge of the other thugs. However, Nathan accidentally blows up his cover when he failed to knock out a pirate, alerting his position. Luckily for him, Nathan's a renowned combatant and managed to take down the pirates in a firefight. After doing so, Nathan inadvertedly discovers several native slaves kept by the pirates for their own "pleasure". From those slaves, Nathan learns that they're of the Rakyat tribe, and maybe they can lead him to their village. Nathan accepts the offer in order to find more info about the island from the tribe. And at night, Nathan and the slaves arrive at the village. There, Nathan is greeted by the tribe's leader (or the closest thing to it), Citra Talugmai. She explains the island's history to Nathan, telling him that the island and the tribe has suffered much from the "rape" done by the outsiders, corrupting the island. Citra also tells him that his brother, Vaas, once was purged for the good of the island by yet another outsider, who also ended up dying "sacrificing" himself for the Rakyat's fate. Nathan pretends to not know about Vaas, and continues to engage in a conversation in an effort to gain information. Soon, Citra informs him that in the past few months, more and more of their people have been abducted by the pirates and taken to various places on the island. She also sees that there's a new "port" that is constructed in the edges of this island and various shipments of assorted "goods" are reported to be spotted by several tribesmen scouts. Seeing that now he has all the information he needs, Nathan then tells her that he has to go now, as it's late. Citra offers her a place to stay here, where he can learn the ways of the Rakyat in the next days. Nathan politely turns down the offer, and subsequently leaves after saying good bye. The two then part ways, but not after Nathan shared some small, friendly moments with the village's children. After Nathan left the village, Citra stands up and heads to a nearby temple. There, Citra proceeds to speak with an unknown figure, telling him that perhaps this man, "Nathan", might be the one from his so-called "Rainbow group". The man then stands up, revealing himself as Hurk. Hurk then says that it's about time that they arrive. Epilogue Looking back at the now quiet pirate camp/village from the previous episode, Vaas, who is seen drinking heavily, approaches the village. While walking with little to no balance, Vaas curses and yells out for more drink. But when he sees the village's condition, with his men dead or beaten and the slaves lost, Vaas instantly becomes sober and his eyes widen, screaming out, asking what the hell has just happened. Appearances Speaking *Nathan Drake *Six *Karen Bowman *Bayman *Logan Keller *Kure Galanos (uncredited) (Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear) *George Gordon Haggard Jr. (Nigel Whitmey) (Battlefield: Bad Company) *Terrence Sweetwater *Clayton "Pac" Pakowski *Kimble "Irish" Graves (Michael Kenneth Williams) (Battlefield 4) *Jill Valentine (Kari Wahlgren) *Valkyrie/Meghan J. Castellano *Tachanka/Alexsandr Senaviev *Anna Mliyarneva *Captain John Price (Billy Murray) (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) *Delford "Iraq" Wade (Jerod Hayes) (Watch Dogs) *Dusty *Citra Talugmai (Faye Kingslee) (Far Cry 3) *Hurk (Dylan Taylor) *Vaas' pirates (uncredited) *Rakyat tribesmen (uncredited) Non-Speaking *Jackal/Ryad Ramirez Al-Hassar (cameo) (Rainbow Six Siege) *Jennifer Hawkins (cameo and mentioned) (Battlefield 4) *Coray "Weaver" Ward (cameo) (Ghost Recon: Wildlands) *Vaas Montenegro (mentioned and pictured) *Eddy Raja (mentioned and pictured) *Zoran Lazarevic (mentioned) *Jason Brody (mentioned) (Far Cry 3) Trivia *''Watch Dogs''' Delford "Iraq" Wade makes an appearance in this episode. However, it must be known that the Delford Wade here isn't too similar to his original incarnation in the game. *There are several contents that were scrapped in this episode. **Vladimir Makarov from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare was once considered to have his name dropped when Karen explained why Task Force 141's original members were "gone". This is scrapped, of course in the final version of the episode. ***The revelation of the amount of members of the original TF 141 was once considered to be said by Six instead of Karen herself. **When Nathan went out after wearing his clothes to see Karen, Kure and Haggard were supposed to laugh out loud with their laughs echoing through the hallway. Category:Episodes Category:War of Games Category:TV-14-LV